


Midsummer Madness

by atomic_fanfics



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Blowjobs, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Corsetry, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Gay Sex, Historical Inaccuracy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Praise Kink, Regency Romance, Rough Sex, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Top Gavin Reed, Top Hank Anderson, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomic_fanfics/pseuds/atomic_fanfics
Summary: Connor is the the Duke and owner of the Stern Estate. At the age of 36 the young man is ready to inherit the estate, but his aunt would rather see him marry and produce an heir for the family. Unbeknownst to Amanda, the Duke’s aunt, Connor is already engaged. It’s all a bumbling mess from there on out when Connor tries to tell his aunt the truth and his younger brother falls for a suitor of the Duke’s.





	1. Noble Intrigue

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of this is historically inaccurate but I’ve tried to essentially capture regency era England as much as possible.
> 
> Since Connor’s trans I’ll be using words like dick/cock and pussy/cunt to describe Connor’s sex like I do with myself.

The young lord woke up to the heavy velvety curtains in his chamber opened. The summery morning sun shone through the windows and a little through the noble’s white slightly sheer canopy that closed the room off from his bed. His bare legs gliding against each other lazily as he snuggled further into his bed sheets.

The young man’s name was Connor Stern. He was a duke that was sort of an anomaly according to the world. He had the overall appearance of a man his age but when he was born the doctors made an observation that he had the lower half and most of the inner workings of a female instead but still possessed every other male attribute minus the sex organs. His parents decided that he could own land and was to be seen as a man of prestige in the eyes of society but he would have to marry another man in order to keep the bloodline and family alive by producing an heir.

Connor’s aunt was one out of two of the only blood family members left-- excluding the duke himself. Her name was Amanda Stern and she was very aware of of the dying bloodline. Since the day that Connor’s parents had died, she had been fixated on finding the young man a husband. Connor was twelve and his brother, Rowan, was four when their parents passed away in a carriage accident; and after Amanda and her nephews were more or less done with their mourning, she focused on grooming Connor to perfection to make sure the young man could be more desirable for the eyes of possible suitors.

Connor was eternally thankful that he didn’t have to share a bed chamber yet. His room was his private place to just be and that suited him fine. He stayed in his bed occasionally drifting in and out of consciousness.

“Connor, are you awake?” There was a small knock on the door and the voice of Echo, a maid and good friend of Connor’s, could be heard.  
  
“No, I’m sleeping,” The young duke responded, his voice muffled by the pillow he was laying some of his head in.

“Sir, please get up.”

“No.”

“Connor, you need to get ready. You’re a noble with responsibilities and a reputation to maintain,” Echo refuted, making an opening in the canopy before playfully slapping Connor’s bare shoulder. Connor swatted Echo’s hand away from his shoulder and sat up in bed.

“Bold of you to assume that I actually care about my reputation and responsibilities,” The young man shot back. He rolled his eyes before grabbing the slightly sheer white lace kimono bathrobe that was almost too short to be practical. It went to around the top of the mid-thigh area on his legs. He fastened the the belt and walked with Echo to the bathroom. The warm bath was drawn. It smelled like roses and lavender. Connor exited the tub and dried himself off before slipping the kimono on again and following his friend to get dressed. Echo handed him his lightweight undergarment boxers and socks. The next thing to go on was the undershirt that Amanda had instructed the family tailor to make. To be perfectly fair, the tailor just cut the skirt part of a woman’s shift off and used the upper half as the shirt. What came after the undershirt made Connor’s skin crawl. Echo held out the godforsaken stale white underbust corset grimly understanding how the garment repulsed her master and friend.

“Do I have to?” The boy (man, really) whined.

“Lady Amanda instructed me to help dress you in light of the company we’re having today. I don’t necessarily like them either, but your aunt is a ruthless perfectionist when it comes to your clothes,” Echo explained apologetically. Eventually the corset was put on and laced up so that it slimmed and outlined the boy’s waist nicely-- it wasn’t tight-laced, Amanda made sure that Connor never tight-laced his corsets due to the health implications of said practice. After the corset came the white shirt, his trousers, the cravat, a light sky blue satin waistcoat, and then the longish grey jacket, followed by a black pair of boots. Connor and Echo made their way to the parlour where his aunt was waiting for him. He sat down next to Amanda at the wiry metal garden parlour table and greeted her. She nodded in acknowledgement smiling tiredly at her nephew. The area was like a greenhouse-- the sun shone through the partially glass wall The older woman turned to her nephew,

“I hope you slept well, Connor,” she offered as their breakfast was brought over. Kara, the head kitchen maid brought the food and drink over smiling as she poured the tea into the small intricate delicate china cups.

“I was a little restless last night but it seems that it hasn’t affected my demeanor,” the duke offered in response. Amanda nodded and took a sip of her tea before she spoke again.

“If Echo already hasn’t told you, we’re having company today for lunch. Elijah Kamski the Duke of Woodsall and his cousin, the Earl of Greywater, are coming over this afternoon, they are both unmarried and notable suitors for you to consider.”

“What are they like?” Connor asked inquisitively, weighing up his options already and trying not to seem stressed out.

“The duke is very wealthy and has a good eye for style, he’s also quite intelligent. The earl is influential and protective, he’s a very brave man,” Amanda described the suitors thoughtfully. She dabbed her mouth with her napkin to remove any rogue droplets of tea and tucked into her food very gracefully.

“I’ll consider them, but I think I’ll wait some more before I narrow down my choices,” the young earl offered his aunt. She nodded in agreement. They both ate in calm quietness for a while until they parted for the time being. Connor made his way to his younger brother’s room. He knocked on the door, greeted by the younger man that had an uncanny resemblance to his older brother save for a slightly sharper face and ice blue eyes. He looked a little tired but not unhappy to see his brother.

“What do you want?” He asked quirking an eyebrow slightly the shadow of a smile etching itself onto his face when a small trace of pink flushed his older brother’s face as he looked at the ground with a little bit of guilt. Rowan offered a solution to his sibling.

“Would it be better if we talked in my room?” They walked into Rowan’s bed chamber and sat down on a plush baby blue sofa that looked out the window with a beautiful view of the gardens.

“I need to go out to see him again but you know how I’m not allowed to be far from the manor alone. Well, especially now since Amanda’s been becoming more strict with that rule because she’s starting feel the pressure to keep my reputation clean for suitors because I’m ‘withering away’ and I won’t ‘get any more fertile than this’. She has flung herself into the idea that I need to get a husband soon even though it isn’t really about ownership of land or heirs, she’s just paranoid because of Mother and Father’s deaths-- Regardless, I’d appreciate it if you came with me,” Connor rambled irritated with his aunt’s persistence. Rowan nodded sympathetically.

“I’ll come with you, don’t worry.”

The brothers made their way to the stable and mounted their horses. They rode off into the direction of the desired destination, a small woodside manor to the north of the Stern Manor. As they came closer to the estate, they slowed down to a brisk trot. Rowan spoke first,

“Is this specifically because Amanda’s been talking about the Duke of Woodsall and Earl of Greywater being possible suitors?”

“It is, regrettably,” Connor quipped back, vexed by his aunt’s antsy behavior.

“I haven’t got a clue what she sees in them besides their titles and land. I’ve met them both, being with either one is migraine inducing,” Rowan mused dryly. “It’s a tragedy that the Earl’s most attractive but the most insufferable.

“Am I that damned in this situation?” Connor snorted slightly, listening to his little brother talk about these powerful men like they were insignificant lap dogs, which was amusing to say the least.

“I would say so.”

“Then who should I choose if it were to come down to it?”

  
Rowan chuckled, shaking his head,

“I’m not entirely sure. See, I wouldn’t want you breeding with what’s basically a mangy possum rolling around in money, but I also would loathe for you to be deflowered by a sexually frustrated magpie that’s got his feathers ruffled and his chest puffed up to compensate for his unimpressive reproductive qualities.” Connor scoffed disbelievingly at Rowan’s bluntness.

“And you’re talking about his manhood, if I’m not mistaken?” the older sibling said, cocking an eyebrow with a very joyful and slightly bemused smile ensnaring his lips.

“And if I am? What of it??” the younger man feigned his ignorance, quite dramatically.

“Well, have you seen it?”

“No, I can’t say I have; but it’s intuition, I suspect,” Rowan refuted casually, a little defensive but still humorous in his demeanor. They continued to chatter until they reached the manor. 

They took their horses to the stables, greeted by the especially tall and muscular stablehand they knew as Luther. He handled their horses and directed them to his boss. The brothers entered the building and made their way to the manor’s study. A tall man sat at a desk, a writing quill in hand, accompanied by a servant. Connor knocked on the door frame. The gentleman looked up and an excited grin on his face appeared almost instantly. He stood up and hugged the eldest brother before shaking the younger brother’s hand.

“Your Grace, it’s wonderful for you to stop by. You as well, Mister Stern,” the man greeted the two young men warmly.

“Thank you, Mister Anderson,” Connor responded, his cheeks pink and his hands awkwardly fidgeting a little. “I need to discuss some personal matters with you. If you’d be so kind as to give me a private audience, I’d appreciate it greatly.”

“Of course. Mister Stern, you can go to the kitchen if you’d like, there might be something for you to eat or entertain yourself with.”

Rowan nodded before turning to his brother,

“Thank you, Sir-- take care Connor.”

“I will.” Rowan left the study leaving the two men alone.

“Simon, you may take your leave now, thank you for the help,” Mister Anderson addressed the servant.

“You’re welcome, Sir, anytime,” Simon left as well, leaving only the old lord and the young duke. The older man gazed lovingly at Connor and the two quickly tangled themselves in an amorous embrace, their bodies pressed up against one another. Their mouths touched, their lips clashing against each other passionately. Connor’s hand reached up to cup the man’s face, his pale fingers gently intertwining with the pepper speckled beard his partner sported. The duke’s other hand came rest on the man’s shoulder that connected the large hands on Connor’s hips to the tall stocky muscled bear of a man in front of him. Eventually the two parted from the kiss to speak. Anderson smiled, studying the young man, awestruck and speechless. They stared at each other for a while until it became awkward and burst into pointless laughter.

“It’s great to see you, Connor,” the bearded man confessed, his shoulders still shaking from laughing. Connor hummed in response, his fingers tangling up in the man’s long greyed hair and a small chuckle bubbling up from his chest as elder gentleman pressed a sloppy smooch to Connor’s pale smooth cheek-- like a big happy puppy greeting his owner.

“You too, Hank,” Connor replied.

“You wanted to talk about something, right?”

“Yes, I wouldn’t have come on such short notice if it wasn’t important,” Connor began, becoming a bit distressed. “It’s my aunt, I haven’t told her about us yet and now she’s got her eyes set on the Earl of Greywater or the Duke of Woodsall becoming my husband. She won’t stop talking and I haven’t been able to bring you up because of her fixation on them.”

“Your aunt’s being realistic. I’m fairly certain she wouldn’t approve of me.”

“Hank, please-- you have to stop that. You’ve got the reputation of a saint and you’re nobility, she’d definitely approve of you. Even if she doesn’t approve, she won’t get in the way of us if I tell her it’s mutual, which it is.”

“Alright, alright,” Hank said, as his reluctance caved.

“I’ll start warming my aunt up to the idea. Could you write a formal proposal to me through a letter?”

“Of course. Any reason why?”

“Amanda will appreciate the gesture. Besides, I always love letters from you,” Connor quipped, flirtatiously winking at his partner. The old nobleman let out a deep chuckle. The lovers touched lips, kissing each other fondly. Connor’s tongue pressed against the seam of Hank’s lips, asking permission to enter his lover’s mouth. Naturally, Hank allowed it and groaned a little as the duke’s tongue explored his mouth, occasionally flicking at the roof or swiping across his top row of teeth. Hank leaned Connor against the edge of the writing desk and the young duke jump up onto the surface so that he could wrap his legs around his partner’s waist. Hank pulled back a little to regain some breath, both of them heaved excitedly, touching foreheads with their closeness. Connor let out a small growl as he grabbed Hank by the cravat and pulled him back in for another kiss.

“You seem excited,” Hank muttered between kisses.

“I am,” the duke responded. “I want you badly and it pains me that we have to wait until our wedding night. My aunt’s made it clear that I’m to remain a virgin until I’m married to my future husband.”

Hank laughed good-heartedly at the boy’s complaint. His lips traveled up to Connor’s ear where he pressed rough teasing kisses against its shell, he nipped the skin once eliciting a gasp and a small moan from the duke.

“I want you too, if it helps.”

“Care to elaborate, my Lord?” Connor teased.

“If you’d like,” the older man replied plainly. “I can’t stop thinking about the things I’d do to you on our wedding night. I’d make sure you’re comfortable to proceed, firstly; then I’d help you undress. I’d take off your shoes for you, I’d unbutton your shirt, take the other layers off-- stripping you down to your underclothes, and then unlace that corset I can feel under your waistcoat and shirt right now--”

“Damn it,” Connor groaned in embarrassment and pleasure as Hank caressed and teased his waist that was hardened by the corset. Hank chuckled in a low tone.

“If you like I can try to have one made for you to wear at the wedding.”

”Perhaps.”


	2. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I have writer's block and I want to get at least something posted for a second chapter before continuing with the story...

When Connor and Rowan arrived back at the Stern Manor, the younger man gave his brother a once over while they were in the stables.

“Did you and Mister Anderson have a good time?”

Connor almost choked on his own spit before answering the question bashfully, his cheeks hot and red with embarrassment.

“We didn’t do anything serious, he just kissed me and that’s it.”

  
“Very well, I don’t think it would hurt if you two were to fornicate, though.”

“Says the man who doesn’t have a hymen. My virginity is important to my image as a noble if the word were to get out that I had premarital sexual encounters my reputation would be forever dirtied.”

Rowan shrugged nonchalantly.

“Fair enough,” he said. “I can never understand why that tiny little ring of flesh is so important.”

The two walked away from the stable and entered the manor, being approached by Echo in a hurried fashion. She panted a little, wiped her brow, and brushed her hair out of her face. 

“Where have you been?” she demanded.

“I think you know, Echo.”

“Is he finally going to propose?”

“Soon, yes.”

The maid grinned happily and gave her friend a hug.

“Should we be expecting a letter soon?”

Connor nodded, laughing a little from embarrassment.

“By the way, Connor, your Aunt’s expecting you in the parlor.”

The duke groaned at the news, dreading lunch with Amanda, Rowan, and the two suitors. Connor and Rowan met their aunt in the parlor. The two noblemen came and lunch started. The young duke didn’t feel present as he was anticipating a letter from a certain someone about an important topic. Lunch ended the two men left, the earl and Rowan exchanging lingering looks of silent understanding. His little brother looked enchanted all of a sudden. Connor sat down on the soft blue sofa in his brother’s room and inquired about the situation.

“What was with that look you gave the earl?? You looked absolutely bewitched.”

“He’s changed,” Rowan responded. “He’s so- so-- he makes me feel things. I think I’ve fallen for him.”

Connor furrowed his brows,

“Well.”

There was a hurried urgent knock on the doorframe as Echo waited there hastily.

“Connor, I was told to give you this letter- it’s from Mister Anderson.”

Connor’s heart stopped, he nodded dumbly, receiving the letter and reading it over hungrily. The penmanship was scratchy and scribbly but still neat and legible. The words on the page made his heart sing. Connor looked up from the letter,

“I have to tell Amanda right now.”

Connor swiftly made his way to his aunt’s study where she sat in a chair at her desk, reading over a stack of papers. The duke took a deep breath in; feeling extremely nervous, his hands shaking a little, before knocking on the doorframe. Amanda looked up and smiled,

“Hello, my child, do you need something of me?”

“Yes, Amanda, thank you. I need to speak with you about my disposition on marriage.”

“Oh?”

“I’ve come to the decision that I’m not going to marry the Duke of Woodsall or the Earl of Greywater--”

“Connor, Dear, I don’t think that’s a wise choice. You must continue the Stern bloodline in order to gain social traction.”

“I know, and I’ve a solution to that. Just this afternoon I received a letter from Mister Henry Anderson.”

“The Baronet?”

“Yes,” Connor affirmed. “The man’s been courting me for a while and I’ve been more than happy to return those advances. I’ve been meaning to notify you but I haven’t found the time to until now. He’s such an honest gentleman, Amanda-- he’s patient and humble, I feel great affection for him. The letter I received was a formal request for my hand and I know you admire the Duke and the Earl, but I cannot love either of them. My love belongs to Mister Anderson and him alone, so I would you give us your blessing seeing as you are the only thing I have close to a father.”

Amanda furrowed her brows in non-judgmental thought, thinking about how to respond.

“He’s an older man, there could be problems with producing an heir,” she pointed out.

“We’ll be fine, Amanda, I’m still quite young and you said yourself that I’ll have no problem conceiving so long as I consummate the marriage.”

Amanda nodded in thought, answering calmly but sincerely,

“Fair enough. If you truly love him, Connor, I don’t see why I cannot give you my blessing. I will start making arrangements for the wedding if you see fit.”

Connor’s eyes lit up at his aunt’s support, he hugged her tightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek before murmuring a quick and grateful ‘thank you’ before leaving the study. He raced to his room and retrieved a pen, its ink, and some paper. He started to write, his stomach fluttering with excitement and anticipation. He finished the letter and called in Echo,

“Could you give this to a messenger and make sure it gets to Mister Anderson’s manor as soon as possible?”

Echo grinned knowingly,

“Of Course.”

She left quickly afterwards, leaving Connor feeling jittery with giddiness. He was going to marry the love of his life, nothing at this moment could be better.


End file.
